


Cuddle Me

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [21]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Minkyun wants goodnight cuddles from his boyfriend before he's able to go to sleep.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: My ONF OneShots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Kudos: 16





	Cuddle Me

Minkyun let out a deep sigh when he finally entered his apartment after getting off from his job. He could honestly just sleep on the spot but he should at least have a somewhat proper meal before going to bed.  
Though before that, he made his way to the bedroom.  
“I’m home,” he announced when he opened the door, seeing that Changyoon was sitting at the desk.  
“Oh, hey, how was work?” Changyoon asked, turning around shortly with a small smile.  
“Pretty much like always. Just some annoying customers every now and then, but nothing out of the ordinary,” Minkyun shrugged, “and you?”  
“I’m still on it,” the other sighed, looking at his laptop again that was filled with statistics Minkyun didn’t even try to understand anymore.  
“Did you eat already?” Minkyun wanted to know.  
“Only something small earlier.”

Minkyun hummed in response before exiting the room again to head to the kitchen and cook something for the two of them.  
It wasn’t anything fancy or big but it was enough to make for a decent meal before going to bed.  
With two plates in hand, he went back to the bedroom, placing one of them next to Changyoon’s laptop, while he settled on the bed with his own plate.  
Changyoon let out a small chuckle when he looked at the food.  
“Thank you,” he smiled, pushing his laptop away and placed the plate in front of him instead.

“How long do you think it’ll take until you’re finished?” Minkyun asked, putting his empty plate away.  
“Honestly, no clue. Some documents seemed to have been sent back wrongly, so I have to recheck some of those things,” Changyoon explained, taking off his glasses when working on computers.

A small pout appeared on Minkyun’s face at that, though he knew that it was nothing Changyoon could change.  
“I’ll try to get it done as fast as I can, but don’t wait for me to go to bed, okay?”  
“No, don’t rush your work, it’s fine,” Minkyun told him, taking the two empty plates to bring them to the kitchen again. “I’ll get ready for bed first, then.”  
“Okay. I love you,” Changyoon told him.  
“I love you too,” Minkyun chuckled, placing a small kiss onto Changyoon’s forehead before leaving the room. 

After bringing the plates back to the kitchen, he went to the bathroom, going through his skin routine and brushing his teeth quickly.  
Back in their room, Minkyun got changed and crawled onto the bed, just looking over to Changyoon sitting at the desk before taking out his phone and busying himself with social media and a few games for a while.

“You don’t have to force yourself to stay awake,” Changyoon reminded him when he looked over to the bed once. He knew Minkyun would often get off work tired and would rather relax and cuddle for the rest of the evening until they would fall asleep, but that also meant that he would wait for Changyoon to get done with his work for them to cuddle.

“I’m not tired yet,” Minkyun badly lied, trying to repress a yawn.  
“Sure you’re not,” Changyoon chuckled. He was getting tired too, not to mention that staring at statistics most of the day just gets plain boring, but he had to get at least the wrong data corrected before going to sleep.

Noticing that it was getting hard for Minkyun to actually keep his eyes open, Changyoon stood up from his seat and turned off the main light, going to the bed after and getting Minkyun to lay under the blanket at least.  
“Go ahead and sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow,” Changyoon told him.  
“You too, though,” Minkyun argued, grabbing Changyoon’s sleeve.  
“I have a later shift tomorrow, don’t worry,” Changyoon informed the other.  
The pout didn’t leave Minkyun’s face though.  
“I’ll come to bed soon, I promise,” Changyoon whispered, running his hand through Minkyun’s hair and giving him a short kiss.  
Minkyun only hummed lowly, bundling up the blanket and cuddling it as a substitute for the remaining time until Changyoon would come again.  
Despite being so sleepy, Minkyun yet tried to overcome the rest of the time by putting on some random boring YouTube videos on low volume to not distract Changyoon with them.

Though they had a small room divider to separate work and sleep space a bit more, Changyoon often didn't care to use it as he'd rather have a short way to the bed. 

With the small light that he had on the desk, he continued working on his statistics, trying to keep himself awake as the darkness of the room definitely added to his tiredness.  
He did his best concentrating on all the numbers in front of him, but once he noticed that he got to the last chart, he found himself rushing through it and sending it back to his workplace. 

With quick but quiet steps, he went to the bathroom and absentmindedly did his nighttime routine.  
Back in the bedroom, he slightly tugged at the blanket, causing Minkyun to let go of it so he could climb under it as well. 

Minkyun's arms quickly found their way around Changyoon's waist, pulling him close and giving him a short kiss on the top of his head.  
“You’re not sleeping yet?”  
Minkyun hummed tiredly in response, hugging Changyoon even tighter. “Waited for you,” he then muttered, opening his eyes slightly.  
“I told you it’s fine to go sleep first,” Changyoon laughed, wrapping his arms around Minkyun’s torso.  
“But I wanna cuddle,” Minkyun argued, peppering kisses all over Changyoon’s face until he got to his lips.  
“Well, I’m here now,” Changyoon giggled, cupping Minkyun’s cheeks, “so let’s go sleep, yeah?”  
“Okay,” Minkyun agreed, burying his nose in Changyoon’s hair.  
Changyoon on the other hand, shuffled a bit closer and hid his face in Minkyun’s chest, breathing in the slightly musky scent of his deodorant.

Enveloped by the warmth of the hug, the two of them soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy, something somewhat soft.  
> i actually just wanted to write cuddles, but somehow the cuddles got cut short :[
> 
> anywayyyy, I hope you enjoyed it :D
> 
> See you next time~  
> Phi


End file.
